random_powersfandomcom-20200216-history
LRD
The Terran Ghost (Code LRD-03) was captured during the battle on Char. With the Potential for great Psionic power, he was infested by the Queen of Blades just prior to her own deinfestation. Still in an infestation pod on Char when she was defeated, a large amount of her psionic energies were absorbed by LRD's and further enhanced his abilities beyond the sum of their abilities combined. After being birthed post infestation he spent several months on Char before escaping with a small Brood of zerg for himself. Retaining free will, LRD occasionally invades out of the way planets out boredom. In combat, His primary methods of attack or both physical and mental Psionics on a huge scale, though his enjoyment of physical combat means that he often engages weaker foes with only telekinetic blasts, enhanced durability and Psi blades. He is about as much of an anti-hero as it gets. Not unmerciful, but prone to genocide, he has an affection for his homeworld of earth and its people that normally prevents him from invading. History LRD was once a terran dominion Ghost , an elite Special Forces warrior. Injured and captured during the Battle of Char by the Zerg , his Psionic potential was detected by the Queen of Blades, who had him placed in an infestation chrysalis. While he was nearing full evolution, the Queen of Blades was deinfested, and her vast psionic powers were released. A large amount of this power entered LRD’s evolving mind. When he emerged from the chrysalis, his huge Psionic abilities manifested, along with his greatly enhanced physical body. LRD spent months on char mastering his near limitless abilities, eventually gaining dominance over a large brood of Zerg, which he took into space with him when he left. LRD warped far out of the Koprulu sector, emerging in the Sol system of earth. Setting up a huge Hive cluster on Venus, he turned his sights on earth. Luckily for Humanity, he retained his Human personality and decided to place the earth under his protection. While he is often away in space for years at a time, he frequently returns to earth. LRD made contact with the being known as Geode , back before he took that name. Sensing his potential LRD offered to infest and enhance Geode - who declined the offer. A Brief skirmish ensued and Geode quickly was forced to surrender. However, his tenacity impressed LRD, who spared him and left for the stars (forgetting that he had left Geode on a small uninhabited island). LRD spent the following two years warring across the stars, eventually returning when contacted by Geode. After a violent reunion, they parted ways cordially. LRD went in search of the being known as Arc , who was attempting to rally defences against the oncoming threat of the shadows. When the vigilante known as Crazy Jake answered the call, LRD and Crazy Jake came to blows, which ended in LRD gutting Crazy Jake (who was revived by Arc). LRD remained at the staging point, welcoming the Constructor to the cause. When Ceterum, The Great Eldararived on earth, it was LRD who prevented widespread distruction by challanging Ceterum to a contest of distruction that left Billions of Aliens dead, but stoped the fighting occouring on earth. Shortly after that, upon returning to earth LRD found it under the control of the Mad God. LRD rallied the heroes of earth, determined to prevent chaos from reigning. When Yas was separated into three beings by the Mad God, LRD managed to heal Yas, but remade him as a female. After healing Yas, LRD rescued Riot from a black hole and merged with him, reaching unheard of psionic power and defeating the God in a brutal display of power. When the God ranted and broke down, showing the true depths of his insanity, LRD and Riot managed to plant to seeds of doubt in the Mad Gods mind. This encounter allowed LRD to gain knowledge of nearly all of history from the eyes of a god, information he intends to use. Category:Character Category:Elardi Powers. * Alpha Physiology1 - be vastly superior to one's kind and evolve further through experience. * Psionic Manipulation2 - Have all mental/psychic abilities. * Spec op mastery3 - innately or through advanced training have special operations skills and maintain them without the need of further training. LRD most frequently utilises powerful psionic blasts and mental attacks, coupled with teleportation and Psi Blades in combat. He uses his abilities to fly, shield himself and others from attack, and to command the vast resources and numbers of his Swarm. He has regrown his body at a zerg hive, and regrown limbs in combat. He is an omnipath, communicating and controlling billions of Zerg organisms simultaneously, and has previously scanned all the minds on earth and been able to locate the one he wants. He has disintegrated foes, pulled them apart telekinetically, and griped them so they are unable to move. While his Psionic powers are certainly the most formidable, even when fighting without using them he is a dangerous opponent, with his physiology making him incredibly strong, fast and durable, He has 6 limbs: his normal legs and arms, with razor talons and often Psi blades, but also a pair of skeletal wings that act purely as weapons. His combat skill is extreme, due to his past as a ghost, where he mastered both hand to hand fighting and advanced weaponry. Though he rarely uses his full powers, he is one of the most powerful beings in existance. Personality LRD is a mercurial being, who can callously invade and obliterate a planet at the head of a zerg swarm on a whim and feel no guilt. He does try to only target civilizations that deserve it, and often defends weaker civilisations from attack by more advanced ones. Most of his time is spent brooding and honing his Psionic powers. In combat, he utilises a virtually limitless amount of Psionic attacks and warps, with limitless psionic energy. He rarely uses the full scope of his powers though, due to his affinity for drama and the love of a challenge. He frequently fights opponents that he could fold out of existence with a though using only Psi blades, shields and his physical strength, which is not to be underestimated. With a cynical, slightly warped, sense of humour, he nonetheless is a pathological opponent and talented tactician. Category:Character Category:Elardi